Mira hacia adelante
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry tiene fuertes dolores de cabeza y una novia que no ama. Una noticia remese toda su vida, y en medio de una situación alguien del pasado reaparece. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


Hola.

Como amo volver a escribir *-* hace un montón de tiempo que no me dedicaba 100% a esto :P

En fin... les cuento esta historia surgió gracias a un comentario... jejeje así que este fic es como la segunda parte de otro ("No mires atrás", por si desean leerlo)

El resumen es pésimo, pero bueno ya esta y me gusta, de cierta forma.

Saludos.

Bye.

**Advertencia: Slash. Drarry.**

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"<em>

_Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Mira hacia adelante**

Harry se sintió asqueado al ver tal imagen en el periódico.

No entendía aún su reacción, pero suponía que le tenía algo de manía al mago que aparecía ahí.

En realidad él nunca le prestaba mayor importancia al periódico, pero esa mañana la imagen que aparecía sobresalía tanto que no pudo evitar tomarlo y leerlo.

No pudo evitar el dolor de cabeza. En realidad, a lo largo de los días, los dolores de cabeza se estaban acrecentando a tal punto de no querer levantarse y, por supuesto, no querer ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a su novia.

_Su novia._

Le costaba llamarle así.

Ella había sido muy noble al perdonarle algunos deslices que no quería recordar.

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba mucho de aquello. Tan solo banas imágenes y voces, pero nada mas allá de eso. Frunció el ceño cuando su mente venenosa enfocó un cuerpo blanquecino que no tenía rostro.

Bien, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado.

Y su mal humor también.

Suspiró cuando de se dio cuenta de que aún así debía ir a trabajar y, quizás mas tarde, quedar con Ginny.

Sería un día realmente largo.

…

Había sido un gran iluso. Había creído que todos y cada uno de sus sueños se lograrían, pero nada había ocurrido.

La vida, _su vida_, después de Hogwarts había sido una mierda en proporciones irremediables.

Libre de toda la guerra había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar el año, y justo al tiempo estuvo colaborando en los juicios contra los mortífagos. Ayudó, increíblemente, a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy en los juicios donde salieron libres, pero casi en la miseria.

Fue justo después de todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de que su relación con Ginny no iba a ningún lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que le iban más los em… _hombres_. Fue ahí cuando decidió ignorar todo eso y seguir con su vida. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a cometer errores.

Entró en la Academia de Aurores, hizo unos cuantos cursos y le dieron de baja cuando le pillaron liándose con uno de sus compañeros. Por supuesto, nada se supo y fue ahí donde utilizó por primera vez los oportunos Obliviates.

Su vida después Hogwarts se reducía a su presente: mundo muggle, alejado de todos, con un trabajo de mierda y una novia que no amaba.

Su vida ya no era como antes. No podía calificarla como horrible, pero si podía decir que odiaba su situación, la odiaba demasiado. No deseaba volver al mundo mágico y fingir algo que no era, aunque en dadas cuentas seguía fingiendo. Por alguna razón que no entendía, realmente lo hacía, había vuelto con Ginny y aún no lograba encontrar un motivo para ello.

Y eso le desconcertaba porque estaba seguro de no querer seguir con ella.

Quizás…

Solo quizás…

Ese era su destino; mirar hacia delante e ignorar todos los recuerdos malsanos.

Quizás debería proyectarse con Ginny

…

Un cuerpo suave se aferró a su torso.

Un suspiró escapó de su acompañante.

Su mente volaba en otra dirección cuando estaban así. Su imaginación era demasiado grande en los momentos de intimidad.

— ¿Has pensado en volver?

Harry sabe que ella es la única que conoce su _condición_. Gay, joder. Ella sabe que es gay. O al menos bisexual, cosa que Ginny prefiere.

—No. No quiero hacerlo.

Ella guarda silencio por un momento —De acuerdo es tu decisión.

No, realmente no lo es. En realidad si es su decisión. Está en el mundo muggle por la "libertad" de no ser conocido y ser libre de hacer lo que quiera. Si el mundo mágico fuera un poco mas… en fin no importa. La cosa ya esta así.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —dice seria.

—Dime —sus ojos se encuentran y ella se muerde el labio nerviosa.

Suspiró —Creo, realmente no estoy segura. Creo que estoy embarazada.

Harry agradece estar acostado. Su cuerpo se tensiona, Ginny lo siente, y sus manos involuntariamente se contraen.

—Yo… para mi es una buena noticia —murmura.

Ciertamente Harry se sentiría afortunado y feliz, dichoso, pero no puede.

Y no puede solo porque…

—Debemos, entonces, ir a San Mungo. Es decir, debes para saber si…

Y no es capaz de terminar la frase porque un hijo es algo mas "grande", es otra cosa.

Ella solamente asiente con una sonrisa se asomándose en sus labios.

Ginny es la única que sabe que es gay, bisexual como ella prefiere llamarle.

Pero Ginny no sabe que él se ha estado cuidado con los más potentes hechizos para no tener bebes con nadie y menos con ella.

…

Los dolores de cabeza se volvieron más intensos a medida que los días pasaban. La noticia del embarazo, confirmado y más que un hecho, hace que la familia Weasley completa se vuelva literalmente loca. Si hasta de boda hablan. Cosa que Harry ha decidido ignorar, por el momento.

Harry nunca pensó que su vida después de todo sería así: gay, bisexual, de novio con una chica que no le gusta y que está embarazada.

Ha obviado el hecho de mencionarle que es imposible que el bebe sea de él. Y solo lo ha obviado porque no tiene ganas de terminarla. Sabe que Ginny es lo correcto, aunque le cueste admitirlo.

Camina rumbo a la cocina. Agradece estar solo. Ginny, en los últimos días se ha vuelto cada vez más insoportable. El Profeta está en la mesa. Sí, a pesar de todo aquella correspondencia se la siguen enviando. Y, sí, aún la sigue leyendo.

En la portada a parece Malfoy, como siempre, y algo que no alcanza a leer. Se acerca un poco y lee el titular: "Matrimonio Malfoy se disuelve por infidelidades". Harry intenta mantener su café en la mano, pero le es imposible y acaba tirándolo. Malfoy se divorcia. No sabe porque, pero un alivio comenzó a surgir en su interior como si eso fuese lo que esperase, como si eso lo hubiese deseado sin saberlo. Ladea la cabeza leyendo. Ciertamente cree que todo está más que exagerado, como siempre, pero algo de verdad debe haber ahí.

Harry suspira. No ha visto a Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno desde los juicios. En realidad…

—Harry —Ginny, recién llegando, se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y frunce el ceño al ver el café derramado— he hablado con mis padres y ellos…

Y lo demás, lo que dice ella, es obvio para Harry.

…

Han pasado dos años desde la guerra. Uno desde que salió de Hogwarts. Y faltan minutos para dar el "sí" ante el Ministro.

La ceremonia, por decisión de Ginny, se organizó en La Madriguera. Sus padres, hermanos y amigos están ahí. Incluso alguno que otro compañero de Hogwarts.

Harry está nervioso arreglándose la túnica. Está en una de las habitaciones de La Madriguera, la más apartada, con un potente hechizo para que nadie pueda abrirla.

El día ha llegado. En realidad desde que Ginny le dijo: "Hey tendremos un bebe" ha pasado solo un mes. Un bebe. Un bebe que no es de él.

Pero ella es lo correcto. Ella, egoístamente, es su pantalla.

Ella debe ser, es, lo mejor.

— ¿Seguro, Potter?

La voz, _esa voz_, arrastrada y fina le hace sobresaltarse.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué mierda…?

Se giró aún sobresaltado esperando encontrar alguna mirada de burla o, en el peor de los casos, venganza, pero lo que encontró le dejo complemente en shock. Malfoy no viste una túnica, sino ropa muggle, y su aspecto es totalmente enfermizo.

No sabe cómo ha entrado ahí. Ciertamente nadie, ni sus amigos y menos Ginny, conocen sus potentes hechizos.

—Te casas —murmuró él—. En realidad esto es mi culpa —dice más para sí que para el moreno.

Harry no entiende nada. Su voz se ha ido a algún lugar.

—No dirás nada. No preguntaras ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo entre aquí? ¿Cómo conozco cada uno de tus potentes hechizos de cerradura?

El moreno tan solo se le queda mirando.

Un día, hace mucho, despertó perdido y desorientado. Desde ese momento un dolor insoportable se acentuó en su cabeza. Días después imágenes, que no entendía, comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza. Después palabras o simples situaciones. Todas tenían que ver con un cuerpo blanquecino.

No entendía. No las entendió y hasta ese momento el rompecabezas no había encajado completamente.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que ver? —preguntó obviando todo lo demás— ¿Qué me hiciste?

Draco bajó la mirada desde que se había casado la infelicidad había vivido junto a él. Los recuerdos y las situaciones siempre estaban ahí. Harry siempre estaba —Se que no me creerás si te lo digo, tampoco tengo el tiempo para mostrártelo, pero necesito que confíes en mi y no te cases con ella.

—Podemos tener todo el tiempo que queramos.

—Sabes que no es cierto —murmuró. Draco medito unos momentos antes de volver a hablar—. Recuerdo que en una ocasión tu me mencionaste que Obliviateabas a todos lo que sabían tu secreto —susurró, al tiempo que Harry jadeaba.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Hermione se escuchó y la manilla comenzó a girar— ¿Por qué has hechizado la puerta?

Harry miró a Draco y luego a la puerta.

—Estoy bien, Herm. Salgo en un minuto.

El ruido al otro lado de la puerta seso y Harry respiró aliviado.

Draco movió la cabeza y le dio la espalda. No había tenido el valor de ir ahí antes por lo que ahora estaba esperando que Harry comprendiese.

—No sé como sabes eso, pero créeme que yo no pue…

—Harry… no quiero mirar atrás, como ya lo he hecho, y darme cuenta de que cometí el peor error de mi vida al no detenerte. No quiero despertarme mañana y ver que no estás ahí.

El moreno sintió un calorcillo en su pecho al oír esas palabras, pero… —Lo siento. Solo vete. Yo no… tú… no nos llevamos. No entiendo… no

Pero no pudo continuar porque al segundo los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos acallando cualquier argumento.

El beso, tímido en un principio fue reemplazado por la pasión. Y Harry se encontró inmerso en aquella sensación. Draco sabía como besarle, como descolocarle y hacerle sentir cosas, sentimientos, que no sabía que tenía.

Pero no podía entregarse a eso. No podía porque no entendía.

Y necesitaba entender.

—Se que no entiendes —murmuró Draco luego del beso. Harry lo miró pasmado—. Sé que ahora no entiendes, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Sé que tienes preguntas y te daré respuesta. Solo…

—Explícame. Necesito entenderlo. Necesito… —las imágenes que aparecieron en su cabeza eran tan confusas—. Además… tienes que comprender que Ginny está embarazada.

Draco dio un paso atrás. Bien, había sido paciente —Ese niño no es tuyo —siseó—. Lo siento. Mi madre, Parkinson y Weasley tienen mucho que ver en esto. Es largo, te lo dije.

Harry asintió ausente. No estaba dolido. Él no sabía, pero necesitaba saber cómo Malfoy lo sabía.

—Vete.

—Harry…

—Sé lo que debo hacer.

Draco supo que Potter haría lo correcto. Malditos Gryffindors. Maldito él por no ir antes, por no defender lo que sentía mucho antes. Malditos todos…

Deshizo hechizos y salió de ahí.

…

— ¡Estoy embarazada! —exclamó feliz.

— ¿Es de él?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me trata?

Las mujeres se miraron.

—Escucha, Weasley, si ese niño no es de Potter todo se va al carajo.

Ella rió —Es de Harry, Parkinson. Es más, te recomiendo comenzar a amarrar a Malfoy.

Pansy bufó —A diferencia tuya yo ya lo tengo aquí —señaló su mano.

—Silencio niñas —Narcissa por primera vez intervino. Luego miró a Ginny—. Potter es gay, querida, así que asegúrate de que cumpla y de que no se entere de tus deslices.

La pelirroja iba a protestar, pero Draco no quiso seguir escuchando.

Había sido un idiota.

Un idiota en aumento. Le había hecho caso a su madre, se había casado con Pansy, había dejado a Harry y ahora estaba completamente arrepentido y jodido.

Se alejó lo más que pudo.

Si se divorciaba de Pansy se quedaba en la calle. Era una desheredación total, pero… ya no le importaba nada porque todo era un infierno desde que dejo a Harry.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Siempre decía que si pensaba mucho las cosas daba pasos atrás, pero esta vez solo daría pasos hacia adelante. Miraría hacia adelante. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de hablar con Harry.

…

El camino fue largo.

Fue a paso lento. Con la mirada de algunos en la nuca.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el camino hacia el lugar donde le esperaban. Recorrieron a la persona con la que se casaría.

Se encontraron ahí y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin mayores inconvenientes, todo salió perfectamente sencillo.

— ¿Feliz? —preguntó.

Harry lo miró. Nunca sus dolores de cabeza habían sido tan intensos como aquel día en que Draco se fue de la habitación. El vacio fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de descontrolar su magia. Necesito de algunos muchos minutos para controlarse y reunir el valor para salir ante todos. Solo afuera, ante la mirada de todo, supo lo que debía hacer. Supo que no podía seguir con ello. Ginny armo un escándalo de aquellos con hechizos, gritos y maldiciones. Harry dejó que ella se desahogara y dijera lo que quisiera.

Luego del berrinche se acercó a ella y le susurró las seis palabras claves: "Siempre que estuve contigo use protección", y ella se quedó pasmada y callada.

Desde ese momento no ha vuelto a verla. Mucho tiene que ver el hecho de que abandonó Londres.

Tuvo que pasar otro mes más antes de volver a encontrarse con Malfoy. No lo busco, pero cree firmemente que Draco lo buscaba. No lo dejó ir. El tuvo que contarle todo.

Todo.

Desde su primer encuentro con los aurores hasta el periódico que llegó y finalmente cuando los atraparon.

Harry sabe que Ginny no molestara, Draco hizo lo propio con Pansy, pero Narcissa fue, es, un hueso duro de roer. Ella siempre estará rondando.

El moreno se giró y miró a Draco. A pesar de todo es feliz.

Porque si mira hacia adelante es eso lo que quiere.

Estar con Draco a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar mas adelante.

—Feliz. Estoy muy feliz.


End file.
